This invention relates in general to powered vehicles, and more particularly, to vehicles wherein momentum devices provide either the sole power or supplementary power for motion.
Powered vehicles have traditionally had combustion based or electric rotary motors. This holds true for both surface transportation vehicles, such as automobiles and boats, and for aircraft. While traditional power plants are operable, there is a need to increase velocity beyond that attainable by traditional power plants.